A Trip To Dr Mathus' Office
by Blimey The Toad
Summary: Rogue makes Gambit go to a psychiatrist, and he responds by going and humiliating her.


A/N : Hey. I wrote this looong ago, and decided to fix things like formatting and some spelling errors. Otherwise, this thing is the same as always. Just trying to make it prettier.

Disclaimer: I don't own crap. Not even a car. Do I look like I would own the X-Men?

Author: Blimey The Toad

Summary: Rogue makes Gambit go to a psychiatrist, and Gambit turns it around and makes her regret it.

He didn't know why he was doing this. This was not his idea of a fun time. He looked at the beautiful young woman at his side, and sighed deeply. She glanced at him, then looked back at the road ahead of her.

"Look, it ain' that bad. Why cain't you just give it a chance."

"It's stupid. I don' need no damn psychiatrist tellin' me what I feelin' and why I feelin' it. I can tell dat m'self. 'Sides, the professor has more d'grees den dis guy pro'bly has."

"Then will you tell the professor everything?"

"Non."

"Exactly." She was silent for a while, until they approached the building with the words 'William Mathus, Doctor of Psychiatry' over the door. Gambit began to inexplicably shiver in fear. He hated shrinks. He always felt that they could get into his head and make him tell them things he didn't want them to know. When Rogue told him that was what they were supposed to do, he was even more afraid. 'Least she payin', he thought. He didn't know why this made him feel better, but if he had to endure it, she would at least have to pick up the tab.

"Remy, stop it. It'll be alright. 'Kay?"

Gambit just gulped and began to walk towards the entrance, through the door, and towards the secretaries desk.

"Uh, I t'ink she made an appointment for me?"

"Name." She said, in a not-polite-yet-not-impolite way that she had down pat. She seemed used to doing this every day.

"LeBeau, Remy."

"The 4 o'clock?" He looked at Rogue as she nodded. He looked back at the secretary, as she motioned towards the waiting room. There were 3 people. One couple, chatting endlessly about something he couldn't quite make out, and another calmly reading a magazine.

"T'anks," he replied halfheartedly, as he walked behind Rogue into the room.

Rogue tried several times to get him into a conversation, but he just mumbled or replied "sure" or "non" and she eventually gave up. After what seemed like an awkward eternity, she heard "Luh Boah, Remy" called. She saw Remy flinch at the awful pronunciation of his name, but he stood anyways without a comment spoken.

They walked into a large office-type room, decorated with diploma's and flowers, and a large wooden desk at which sat a man in glasses, with short brown hair and dark brown eyes. He smiled and said "Hello", to which only Rogue responded with another "Hello", and then proceeded to sit.

"Mr. LeBeau, I presume? And you must be Ms. Rogue?"

"Why yes, suh, Mr. Mathus." Remy just sat silently.

"Okay, then. So, Mr. LeBeau. Where are you from?"

He just sat there, and would have continued just sitting there had not Rogue punched him (and not softly, either, I may add) in the arm.

"Ah!" He glared at Rogue, she just glared back, twice as bad.

"I be from N'awlins. In Louisiana."

"Hmm... did you grow up there? When did you leave?"

"To da bes' of my knowledge, I was born dere. I grew up dere, and left when I was 19. Dat's when I came ta live here, in New York."

"You don't know where you were born? Are you adopted?"

"I guess you coul' say dat. I was left on da streets by my parents. I took to stealin' an' da such to live. Den, I picked da pocket of da man who would become my father."

"Hmm... interesting." Rogue was glad that Gambit was being so open, but was surprised by it. He was never this open, usually.

Gambit's voice changed from the monotone one he was using to a sappier one, and it was Rogue's turn to be afraid, wondering what he had up his sleeve.

"Yeah. It wasn' bad. I enjoyed my life. Until-" sob "-until my real dad came into da house one night, and killed my new brother, mother, and father. He killed them all. Blood... was... ever'where!" He broke off into sobs. Rogue stared wide-eyed ahead of her, too embarrassed to speak. Dr. Mathus patted his shoulder and urged him to continue.

"'Kay," Remy replied. "Well, I took up a knife ta kill my father. Den I realized I just couldn' do it. So I jus' t'rew da knife at him, but da knife was glowin' red! When it made contact wit' him, it e'sploded. Pieces of him was ever'where. All over da floor. All over me."

Dr. Mathus furrowed his brow. "My, my."

"I was 7 den. I took to da streets and started a street gang intent on killin' ever'body and stealin' ever'ting. We robbed touris', destroy'd stores, attacked rival gangs..."

"Uh-huh. How long did this last?"

"Bout 5 years. Den, when I turn'd 12. I got kidnapped and exploited for da powers I had, da ones dat kill't m' real daddy. He was a sinister man... named Mark. I never caught his las' name."

"So he was evil?"

"Non, not evil. Sinister."

"Uh-huh. What sorts of things did he do?"

"He beat me, he probed me wit' t'ings only aliens are t'ought ta use. I was more afraid of him den anyone else, ever." He then motioned towards Rogue.

"'Cept, her.

"What?" She cried out. "I ain' nevuh done nothin' ta you, ya danged swamp rat! I should-"

"Please don' hit me again, my love!" He cried, as he put his arms up to "protect" himself.

"I nevuh hit you befo'!"

Gambit turned towards Mr. Mathus. "Once, she even broke my ribs. She didn' even help me, jus' run off away from me."

Rogue couldn't argue with that. She had hit him once, on accident, and broke his ribs. She had even run away, but it was because she was going through some really bad mental problems with the voices of the people she'd absorbed surfacing. But still, despite her reasons for doing so, he was right. She wanted to throttle him for that.

"Ms. Rogue. Is this true?"

"Ah... ah can explain." But could she, really?

He turned back towards Remy. "You poor man. What else goes on in your life?"

"Well, I live in a sort of boarding school, The Xavier Academy. Ever'one dere hates me, noone dere trusts me. I do have a friend dere, Ororo. Over da course a da las' several months, me and her been havin' a lurid love affair." He could hardly keep a straight face. Rogue would kill him after this, but her humiliation was well worth it. He turned to Rogue. "I been meaning to tell you." When the doctor looked down to his note pad, Remy smirked at Rogue. She proceeded to smack him in the arm again.

"Look, she do it again!"

"Miss, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to restrain from violence while in my office, please."

Rogue turned bright red. Gambit just said "T'ank you, Mister Mathus."

He continued with his story, about how Logan, the school dog, loved biting him; how he would be forced into a room rightly called the Room of Danger where he would have to fight robots who were trying to kill him. How he was made to go on long trips to fight people, only to return and do it again. All the while Rogue shook her head, sighed, or planned ways to kill him when he was done.

"Den, one day, Logan, he attacked me, and Rogue here just laughed, then kicked me, befo' she-"

"Sorry, Mr. LeBeau, we're out of time. See you next week."

"See you den."

He and Rogue walked out of the room, down the hall, to the secretary's desk.

After a few words spoken between Rogue and her (like "What? $250 dolluhs? An _hour_?") they walked into the street.

"I guess you was right. Dat wasn' so bad."

Rogue just glared at him. He took her hand, and smiled. "We on fo' next week?"

She lightly punched his arm. "You jus' wait till I tell Storm 'bout you and her's little love affair."

And they both laughed, hand in hand, down the sidewalk to their car.

Corny, I know. Total fluff. Too bad, so sad. Deal with it! Please drop me a review, and make my day just a little brighter. Later!


End file.
